A Regular Day at Work
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Alecto Carrow and her regular day at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Takes place before May 2nd! I don't own Harry Potter! Enjoy!) Written for the QLFC Round 1
Note: Written for the QLFC Round 1

Prompt: Write about your Death Eater going to work

Position: Chaser 2, Kenmare Kestrels

Optional Prompts: (Emotion) "Anger"; (word) "Espresso"; (word) "Unpleasant"

My lovely Beta: SpacesInMyMind

~x~

A Regular Day at Work

~x~

The day had started off like any other. Alecto Carrow pulled her body from bed, wearing a white silk nightgown, her hair hanging limp in red waves. Her bedchambers were dark and gloomy, the only light a flickering glow private fireplace in her main sitting area. Thanks to a spell it was always lit, filling the air with an earthy scent.

Alecto padded towards the private bathroom, her feet barely making a sound. She took off her robe and stepped into her bath that was already filled with warm water- the House Elves' doing, she figured.

After scrubbing out the sweat from her sleep, she pulled her body from the water, then waved her wand and dried herself instantly. She walked nude towards her dresser and then pulled out a form fitting long black dress and her favorite black cape. Her eyes went down to her left wrist and glazed fondly at the Dark Mark. Oh how the Dark Lord will be pleased, Alecto thought as a devilish grin spread across her face.

A knock echoed before her door swung open. Her brother Amycus was standing there, dressed in his usual black robes and wearing his oh-so-famous smirk. "Ready to head to breakfast?" Amycus purred to his sister.

"Yes," Alecto took one more glance to the mirror as she waved her wand and her long red locks were pulled back in a bun. She left her bedchambers and followed her brother to the Great Hall. Alecto and Amycus were Professors at Hogwarts School. Amycus was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor while Alecto was the Muggles Studies professor. The two Death Eaters entered the Great Hall with grace and dignity.

The children's eyes followed them as they walked to the front. Their Headmeaster, Severus Snape, looked over lazily at them and waved his hand in reply to have them sit. Alecto sat on the right side of Snape and her brother sat on the other side. They began to eat.

~x~

Her first class was the Seventh Years. Alecto was standing at the front board, her eyes watching the door as the Seventh Years trickled into the room. She smirked as they sat quietly and pulled out their notebooks.

"Today, we will be discussing how Muggles force Wizards into hiding," Alecto stated as she turned to the board and wrote the title of what she was talking about. "Because of the law the Ministry has past, stating that Wizards must keep magic hidden from Muggles, it forces Wizards to go into hiding." And so began her lecture.

None of the students spoke. Not until Alecto began to curse the Muggles, that is.

"And to think, our kind mingles with these foul creatures. Going even so far as to recreate beasts," She hissed the word, her eyes blazing with disgust. "Does anyone know what these beasts are called?"

Nobody answered her question nor did they raise their hand.

"Anyone?" she nearly hissed. "Very well, imbeciles. These beasts are called 'Half-Bloods'. Half-Bloods are not nearly as disgusting as Muggle children believing they have the right to learn magic." She waved her hand, a definition writing itself onto the board as she walked about the front of the classroom. "Only Pure Bloods should be allowed in this school," She added, the statement writing itself as well onto the chalk board.

Alecto's eyes went to the boy in the back, whose hands were in fists and was glaring at her with open vehemence. She cast him a thankless smile and watched as his eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Longbottom, anything to add?" Alecto taunted, almost purring at the boy.

Neville kept his mouth shut for a moment or two before he spoke. "Everyone has the right to learn magic."

Alecto's eyes narrowed. "Come to the front, Mr. Longbottom." Neville stood and walked to the front, his cheek already blackening from yesterday when Amycus felt disgraced by him. "Not everyone has the right to learn, Mr. Longbottom. It's why our Dark Lord is ridding our world of the filthy. Crucio!"

Neville did not cry out as his body fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Alecto kept her eyes trained on him as Neville silently twisted in pain. She actually laughed at him, a smirk spreading on her features. After a good five minutes of pain, Alecto stopped the curse and a saccharine smile lit her features as Neville gasped in pain.

"Do you still believe just anyone should learn magic?" She taunted him, her blue-grey eyes trained firmly on him.

The rest of the class was silent as they watched Neville weakly get to his feet. "Yes," He stated, eyes fixed on Alecto, burning with fire.

Alecto frowned at this before a Cheshire grin spread across her pale lips, "Crucio!"

And once more, Neville took the pain the torture curse gave him. Once Alecto felt he had had enough, she let him drop like a fly. "I shall see you, Mr. Longbottom, for detention this Friday. Do I make myself clear?"

Neville could only nod, a fierce expression on his face. Although she didn't want to admit it, a spark of respect flared in her for the boy. His ability to endure the torture was remarkable indeed.

Once class was dismissed, Alecto waved her wand and a House Elf appeared. "I'd like an Espresso."

"Yes, miss," The House Elf squeaked as it once more disappeared to collect Alecto's drink. Her brother appeared next, his expression dark. His anger was almost tangilbe as he stalked inside, shoving the House Elf out of his way as he entered.

"What is the matter?" Alecto sighed loudly, moving towards her desk.

Amycus walked over to his sister and gave her a dark look. "A First Year decided it was a good idea to whisper about you, dear sister. I set him straight with Cruciatus curse. It was a rather... Unpleasant experience for him." Amycus explained, thin lips twitching up into a grin.

Alecto rolled her eyes. "Children are going to talk,"

"Yes, but this creature was a Mudblood. Filth," Amycus spat and shook his head with a disgusted look. "He shouldn't even be allowed in this school. He should feel honored that he is even here!"

The House Elf appeared once more and gave Alecto her mug. She watched the House Elf pop out of the room before taking a sip. She spat it out with a grimace, anger flashing in her eyes. "This is the most sickening thing I've ever tasted! WINKY!" She bellowed.

Winky, the House Elf who was serving Alecto, scrambled back into the room. "Y-yes miss?" She stuttered.

Alecto's eyes landed on the shaking creature. "This tastes like piss!" She threw the mug at the House Elf and the espresso soaked into her clothes. Winky cried out in surprise and tears filled her big eyes. "How dare you serve this to me?!"

"W-Winky is s-sorry m-miss!" Winky whimpered, hastening to clean the mess. Alecto dismissed her with a wave of her hand. Amycus couldn't stop the laugh that left his lips as his sister turned to her desk, her expression stormy.

"What are you laughing at?" She hissed.

Amycus couldn't only smirk at her. "You always ask for that drink and you know it never tastes right,"

"It's because of those stupid House Elves,"

"Maybe they piss in it before they give it to you," Amycus joked, ducking as his sister threw a book at him.

"Shut up!"


End file.
